


Staring (I can Read Your Mind, Babe)

by DesMurphk



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Lemon, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesMurphk/pseuds/DesMurphk
Summary: 10k stares at Murphy a lot and the man gets tired of it and confronts him without knowing what he's really asking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *In case anyone is wondering, the title is literally a song title. That song (and a crush on an older man I worked with) was the inspiration for this story.
> 
> The song is: Avant - Read Your Mind.   
> Here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bMbclAT8YY

He didn’t know much about the man, only that he never could figure out what exactly his end game was. That, and his flagrant and vibrant personality was a bit confusing and yet somehow arousing. The man was dangerous, that was clear, but that seemed to just make matters worse… or better, depending on your perspective. He couldn’t decide if he wanted the guy to go away or if he wanted to be closer to him, to know him. Maybe if he’d just fuck him already all of this wouldn’t matter anymore and he could focus on the mission. But he couldn’t shake the heat that washed over him when Murphy came near to him or the blush that followed when the man would actually catch him looking. This was one of those instances. 

“WHAT?!”

“What?”

“What are you staring at me for? I’m not some circus freak. Stop looking at me like I’m a freaking zombie about to pounce on you.”

“I wasn’t.”

The blue man just bowed his head looking at the teen from under his lashes. “Right,” he said.

“I was just… I wasn’t staring at you.”

The man didn’t move, still staring him down, calling his bluff.

“Okay, I was. So what? I was just looking…”

The man made an indecipherable sound.

“It’s not what you think, though… I don’t think you’re a freak. I'm just… curious.”

“Ha!” the man finally broke his pose, throwing his head back a moment. “About what?”

“I… don’t know…”  
He could tell the man knew he was lying.

“What’s it like? Are you scared?“

The man didn’t have to ask what he was talking about. His condition was the topic of discussion most of the time.

"I’m not scared.”

“Is it… Like do you feel sick or different? Do you feel… less human?”

“No, I feel good, still feel like myself. I feel more like myself… Why are you asking so many questions?”

“…You don’t talk about it.”

The man just grunts in response.

“Do you sleep? Do you still want… human things?”

“10, you really don’t want to get to know me. Trust me.”

“Never know if I don’t try.”

“I feel fine, not sick. I don’t feel less human, but there’s things that make me wonder, the way my body’s changed, losing my hair- My skin is god damned blue for god’s sake! What the hell is that?”  
“I kind of like it. It’s different, but it… it suits you.”

“Huh,” the man laid his back on the wall, letting his legs drop down from where they had been resting. “…I still sleep. Not as much, but I do sometimes. And, I still… want things. Hell, if anything I feel more like myself, like maybe I was meant for this, not the saving humanity thing, but… I feel like I don’t have to be afraid anymore… at least not of the dead or dying. Humans… they’re what you need to be afraid of. Not me.”

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“No, you’re not,” the man says as he look him over.  
The teen blushes again as he turns his head, looking out into the sun. 

“What’s really on your mind, Tommy?”

10k stiffens. “What- what do you mean?”

“You didn’t want to talk about if I was human or not. There’s something else…” the man said as he scooted to the edge of where he was sitting in one swift move, ruffling the blanket underneath him. “What do you want?” 

After the late teen shifted and cleared his throat, the silence that followed was thick as he couldn’t bring himself to tell the man the truth. It wasn’t until Roberta came bursting through the door, throwing it open as she said, “Puppies and kittens! Gotta get movin’, people!” that the stifling quiet air had been broken and the team was back on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

They were in an abandoned warehouse when they were finally alone again. Warren was splitting the team up, but 10k was already moving on his own. Murphy snuck behind a few paces, trying his best to be quiet. Walking around metal shelving, the blue man accidentally stepped on some glass, however, the teen did not turn around, only stopped a moment to look to either side of the room. 

 

All the guy could see was darkness and dust covered boxes. He moved faster and murphy struggles to keep up and stay silent at the same time. Then, 10k was out of his sight, around a corner that lead down a hallway away from the large room everyone else was scouring. 

 

When murphy rounded the corner after him he paused. He couldn't see 10 anywhere. And looking at how long the hallway went on, there's no way he could have gotten that far. Then, a shape from his peripheral came down from somewhere and a body came crashing into him, feet first right to his chest. 

 

"Oof! What the hell?!" Murphy exclaimed.

 

"Why are you following me?" 10k asked.

 

The man on the ground is unable to catch his breath long enough to answer right away. 10k stands over him with crossed arm waiting for an answer.

 

"Why are you ninja kicking me in the chest?!" The man gets out between coughs.

 

"You didn't answer the question..." 10 says to the man, sounding impatient. 

 

"Well, then we're even."

 

The late teen looked confused.

 

"You never answered my question," the older man said.

 

"What question?" 

 

The man ignores him long enough to get to his feet. Then he starts walking towards him with a strange look in his eyes. 10k takes a couple steps back when he realizes he's getting too close. He runs into a wall. Looking around, he notices for the first time that he is alone with someone who is kind of dangerous and no one can see them. "What-" the man says loudly and then takes a few more steps until he is damn near chest to chest to 10. "-do you want?" He brings one hand to one of the teens shoulders and drags a finger from his chest to his waistline. 10k's eyes roll and his breath feels like it's been knocked out of him. Before he can stop it he makes an embarrassing sound when Murphy brings their groins together.


	3. Chapter 3

God, it was good, so good to feel this man's body against his even with their clothes still in the way, even in this dark, slightly damp hallway. The team was scattered through out the building, but all 10k was worried about was how far is he going to let Murphy take this right here and now. After the half cured zombie grabbed him and pulled them impossibly closer, the late teen couldn't help, but to push back, rolling his hips forward. The blue man who had him crowded up against this wall started a rhythm between them, and 10 was holding onto his arms for dear life, barely able to stand on his own. If he let go right now he'd probably just drop forward onto his face. 

"M-murphy..." 10k moaned out and the man growled in response. Jesus, that's hot. "Fuck," the teen breathed out. Murphy brought his mouth to his neck and kissed right where he could feel his pulse. "Ohh..." The sounds 10 was making were incredibly embarrassing, but he didn't have long to think about that before the man was nipping at him now. "D-dont-"

"Relax, 10. I'm not gonna' turn ya'. Unless you want me to...?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, princess. I'm not here to hurt you," the man assured him before pulling up his shirt. "Unless you're into that..." he said as an after thought. Then he bent down to kiss the late teen's chest, licked his way to his left nipple.

It seemed the man was having too much fun teasing. Not that 10k minded at the moment too much, but he was starting to get a little impatient, squirming under his ministrations, trying to urge things on. 

"Murphy," he started to say in warning. 

The man lifted his head, "Yeah?"

10k wasn't sure if he could say it, then he heard his voice saying the words anyway, "Touch me."

"That's what I'm-"

10 used the moment of pause to grab Murphy's hand and bring it to his clothed erection. He gasped quietly the minute the man's hand made contact. Murphy's eyes darkened at the sight of his parted lips and came up to kiss him, rubbing his hand over 10k's dick. 

"Yes," 10k said, satisfied.

"If you're this excited just for this wait until I get your pants off," Murphy said while chuckling lowly. 

"Shut up and keep going." This guy was serious, wasn't he? He was going to let him do this right here and now. 

"Shit. Alright." The man said as he took his hands away to fumble with his belt. 

"Hey-"

"Gimme a second, 10." The teen stopped. 

Murphy freed himself and brought 10k's hand to hold his cock started encouraging him to move over the sensitive area. Up and down. 

When they got a rhythm, he let go and set his focus on getting the teen's pants off. When he did he held him in his hand, gave him a few pumps, then batted away 10's hand. 

"Here," he said. His hand held them both at once and he started moving them in time. 10k was a wreck, pretty much shouting at this point. He didn't have to wonder if this was his first time doing something like this. It was clear in how the late teen didn't know what to do, just riding it out, pushing and pulling into Murphy's hand without any sensible words being spoken. It was all broken sounds and the man's name. "Cum for me, 10."

"Oh, God."

"That's it," Murphy praised before bringing his mouth to 10's. Just then the late teen moaned into his mouth, cumming over the two of them. Murphy followed not long after. Both stood close, panting with their heads together.


End file.
